The Search For Answers
by Fireblazing
Summary: Sequel to Burning Magma where questions are answered. PLEASE R&R ^-^


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Monster Rancher or the characters. 

The Search for Answers by Fireblazing

Part 1

It had been three days since the rebels had begun the journey to find the town in Holly's dreams. Holly was slowly getting better but her injuries would still need time to heal. Holly and the others had made camp under an overhang because a thunderstorm had begun. Everyone was enjoying the stew that Holly made and was asking Holly questions about her dream.

"So Holly, who was the woman that gave you the powers," asked Genki.

"I wish I knew Genki but all I knew about her is where she lived," answered Holly.

"And we don't even know it that information is true," added Hare.

"If what Holly says is true, then there should be a town within the next two days of walking," said Tiger.

That said the group settled down for the night to begin the journey again in the morning. Holly quickly fell asleep next to Suezo. She would not tell the others, but the closer they got the more her body ached. It was as if her body was being called to something. In her dreams, Holly became different woman each possessing the power that she had been given. Each one had to face challenges; the worst was the dream of being accused of witchcraft. The time this occurred had been after a great sorcerer had taken the young children. Therefore, the entire village was afraid that she would take their children as well. The woman in this dream had been only fifteen when the villagers set to kill her. She had used the power to move her to a safer place. The villagers had chased her down to kill her and had it not been for the power she would have died. In a new village, she lived until she fell in love and had a child of her own. She had promised herself not to use the power for fear that the villagers would kill her. She told her daughter that there would be a time when great power would be passed down to her and that she had to use it wisely.

The time changed and Holly could she the young girl being given the power when her mother was dying. There was something else that was given to the young girl, a book about the power and the many women who possessed it. Holly knew that it was the book that was calling her to find it but she did not know why.

Before Holly could find the answers to the question, Genki had woke her up to get the day started. Holly sat up and went to make breakfast for everyone but was in a great deal of pain. Her chest had begun to burn and the pain would not stop. Suezo noticed that she was in pain after Genki rudely waked him up.

"Holly, are you okay," Suezo asked. 

"I'm fine Suezo, just anxious to get to the town," Holly lied. She knew that the others would make her rest it they knew how much pain she was in.

"We are all anxious to find the town Holly so we can find the answers to your new powers," Genki said.

The group quickly ate and then packed to leave. As the others started out, Tiger lagged behind with Holly.

"Why did you lie about being okay Holly?" Tiger asked quietly so the others would not hear.

"Why do you think I was lying Tiger," she answered.

"Because I can see how much pain you are in despite how you try to hide it," Tiger added in a whisper.

"It is because I wanted to continue to go to the town and if I said anything, you guys would make me rest," Holly said also in a whisper.

"If it matters that much to you, I won't say anything on one condition," said Tiger.

"What condition is that," Holly asked.

"That when the pain is too much, that you rest for awhile. We don't need you collapsing on us, it you are in that much pain not resting could make you have to wait longer," said Tiger.

"Alright, if I am in much pain, I will say something," agreed Holly.

"Good," said Tiger. 

The rest of the day went quietly and every one in awhile, Holly would ask if they could stop to rest. They rested in the clearing for the night. Moreover, tomorrow they would reach the town by mid-day. When Holly went to sleep the dreams came back only this time they brought with them visions of Moo…

Part 2

The dream began with a girl Holly's age running though a field with a young girl with blonde hair. They were playing tag and had forgotten to stay close to the town. That is until they saw a monster army headed toward the town. Both girls ran as fast as their legs could carry back home to their mother and father. The town had been expecting Moo and his forces to attack soon. However, they had a secret weapon, a woman with a power that would save them all. Had they known that the power would not be able to save them, they would be frightened. The monsters came and the girls' mother and the townspeople faced the threat of Moo together. Many of the townspeople and their monsters were killed or wounded until the woman unleashed her power. The yellow aura surrounded her body as she concentrated on the attack. Her hands glowed with the power and then she released the power destroying half of the advancing enemy army. She was quickly drained but charged for her second attack. After she released this attack only a handful of monsters remained in the army but she collapsed because she used the last of her energy. 

The army destroyed everything but when they found the woman with the power, she was near death. They had failed the mission to take her alive because a female could only use the power. The two girls had survived because they had been hidden away with the children of the town in a shelter built under ground. When the girls emerged, they found their mother dying. The mother only had enough strength to release the power into her oldest daughter before dying. The girls and the remaining children left their home with what little they could find. The younger daughter found the book that their mother had treasured the most and left to the next town. The girls grew up together and the eldest used her power to protect her sister. After a few years the eldest was finally able to open her mother's book which told of the power she inherited. She also learned that Moo wanted that power for his owns but would need a willing woman to use the power. She promised her sister when she left that she would help to stop this creature so that no one else would be harmed. The younger sister would not let her go alone and took her monster with her to find her sister.

When she did find her sister, she was fighting a group of Jells. The younger sister tried to help with her Mint (Pixie/Tiger). The younger sister however was injured and the older sister used her power to heal her. The healing however required some of her life and so the young girl became a middle-aged woman because she used too much power fighting. The younger sister woke up to find a stranger looking down at her. The elder sister told her who she was and what she had done. She also made her sister promise to return home and that she would return to see her soon. However, the town had been destroyed when the elder sister returned and she did not know what happened to her sister. She then went searching only to find a Tiger chasing her. She ran through the woods to get away from him but did not succeed in losing him so she fought. She received a killing blow from the wounded Tiger before he changed into a lost disk. She ran to the clearing and gave the power to the only girl who was there then died. 

Holly awoke after learning that Moo would realize she had the power after she had killed his general. Her father would soon come looking for her or he would send his troops. Holly knew that she would have to learn to use the power if she wanted to survive. She had to find the book.

By mid-day the group could see the ruined town. Holly quickly went to where the ache in her body was strongest. Under the rubble of one of the houses was an ancient book with a lock on it. 

"Guys, I found it," Holly called while holding up the book.

"That old thing was what you were looking for?" asked Hare.

"Yes, because it most hold the information about the power," said Holly.

After settling their camp for the night, Holly began to try to open the book. By sun set she had given up and decided to sleep because the burning in her chest had returned. Another dream came giving her the answer of how to open the book. Holly awoke and quickly began to concentrate the power on unlocking the latch. It worked after many painful minutes. Holly read the book the entire night and learned that with the power comes the information of the women who possessed it before her. Holly realized that the power was causing her dreams to show her the lives of the other women. The information on the power was on the first few pages. It retold of how each generation grew stronger and found different ways to use the power. One woman could use the power to transport herself so long as she had seen the place before. Another had the ability to heal wounded monsters. Each had the ability to create a yellow aura that protected them and could be used as an energy attack. However, each ability required a large amount of energy from the user and if too much energy was used the user could die. 

Holly locked the book after she hear Genki waking up. She would not tell them that she could die if she used the power or that Moo would want her. 

"Holly you're up," said Genki. "Did you get the book opened?"

"Yes and I learned how to use a few moves when I have enough energy," answered Holly.

"Then lets continue the search for the phoenix," said Genki.

The others helped pack up and with the help of the magic stone began to continue the search for the phoenix.


End file.
